Kolor naszych pytań
by Wildbird
Summary: Jeden skryty geniusz, jedna para kocich oczu, jedno pytanie i szukana latami odpowiedź na wyciągnięcie ręki.


Dla największej fanki przebiegłego Kisuke, Czekolady!

KOLOR NASZYCH PYTAŃ

* * *

><p>Chcesz uciec, ale nie masz dokąd, prawda? Nigdy nie miałeś. Stoisz o to przed czymś, czego twój racjonalny mózg nie potrafi pojąć. Okazało się, że nie wszystko można poddać analizie, wytoczyć w postaci chemicznego równania. I co? To... Trochę dziwne, nie sądzisz? Takie nie pasujące do Ciebie i tej postawy „znam–odpowiedź–na–każde–pytanie". Bo teraz stykasz się z czymś, co wykracza poza twoje zdolności dedukcji. Wygrałam.<p>

O ooo ooo ooo O

– Hej, pamiętasz, jak się poznaliśmy?  
>– Nie mógłbym zapomnieć. Do dziś mam na plecach blizny.<p>

o o o

Każdego dnia opuszczony plac treningowy oddziału drugiego szarzał w ostrych promieniach południowego słońca. Nikt nie wychylał się z chłodnych baraków na ten skwar... Przeważnie nikt. Tamtego dnia bowiem, wzbijając w powietrze obłoczki suchego pyłu, przez ogromny kwadrat dreptał mały chłopiec. Blond grzywka opadała mu na szare oczy, które błyszczały w podnieceniu za każdym razem, gdy pochylał się nad zaschniętą plamą krwi i skrobiąc po niej patykiem, umieszczał drobne skrzepliny w szklanych fiolkach. Pobrudzone ręce wycierał w jasne kimono, zostawiając na nim nieestetyczne odciski, idealnie określające jego osobę. Prędki, wiecznie wszystkiego ciekawy. Inny.

Nagle chłopiec westchnął przeciągle i usiadł na nagrzanym betonie, ziewając szeroko. Zadarł głowę i przez przymrużone powieki wpatrywał się w rozległe niebo. I siedział tak z uniesioną głową, i spoglądał w błękit nas sobą, nawet, gdy na jego twarz padł czyjś cień.

– Co robisz?

Usłyszał wesoły głos. Zdziwił się tym pytaniem. A potem westchnął. Przypuszczał, że to kolejna irytująca osoba z umysłem dwukrotnie mniej skomplikowanym od jego. Nie było sensu odpowiadać. Rozmowy go nudziły. Rozmowy tak ambitne, jak ta mucha, która właśnie usiadła na jego nosie, a której jedynym celem było uprzykrzanie ludziom życia. Jednak Głos nie dawał za wygraną. Znów usłyszał.

– Co robisz?

Cóż, może jak odpowie, to natrętny Głos zniknie, odejdzie.

– Siedzę i patrzę w niebo.

– To widzę. – Głos wyraźnie się zirytował, by w następnym momencie znów tryskać radością. – Ale co robisz z tą krwią?

Tym razem zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej. Ktoś zainteresował się tym, co robi. Ktoś w ogóle wiedział, co robi. Dotąd, za każdym razem, gdy zbierał te marne próbki krwi, których nie miał nawet ochoty nazywać próbkami, był przezywany od dziwaków, popychany i niejednokrotnie bity. I musiał to cierpliwe znosić, bo obiecywał, że nikogo nie zabije. Nie chce znów wysłuchiwać kazania tego starca z obwiązaną fioletową tasiemką brodą i bruzdami na twarzy. Z całą pewnością nie polubili się nawzajem.

A teraz był tak zdziwiony, że zdał sobie sprawę, co mówi, gdy już to powiedział. Więc właściwie nie zdawał sobie sprawy, naprawdę. To wyrwało się z niego nieświadomie, nie potrafił nawet wyjaśnić dlaczego. Po prostu powiedział to, nie wiedząc, do kogo mówi. Po głosie rozpoznał tylko, że ów głos należy do dziewczyny, stąd jego słowa brzmiały tak, jak zabrzmiały.

– Głupia jesteś?

Och, z całą pewnością nie powinien był tego mówić. Chwilę później dotkliwie tą pewność poczuł. Coś małego i wściekłego wczepiło się w jego plecy, zostawiając na nich krwawe pręgi. Blizny miały mu już zostać na zawsze.

Cóż, mimo odpowiedzi Głos wcale nie zniknął ani nie odszedł.

o o o

Następnego dnia chłopiec wrócił w to samo miejsce. Rozglądał się uważnie wokoło po niezmiennie opuszczonym placu, aż dostrzegł to, czego szukał. Stanął na skraju cienia rzucanego przez wysoki mur i z góry przyglądał się z zainteresowaniem cudacznemu Stworzeniu.

Owo Stworzenie zwinięte było w kłębek z ramionami wysuniętymi ku słońcu; przypominało drzemiącego kota. Kota w pomarańczowym kimonie. Nagle Stworzenie otworzyło oko, które było zielone albo żółte, a może był to kolor złota, nie mógł jednoznacznie stwierdzić, co go frustrowało, bo mimo młodego wieku, on zawsze wszystko wiedział. A więc oko wpatrywało się w niego, dopóki nie przysłoniły go fioletowe pasma. Takie pasma wiły się wszędzie wokół drobnej twarzy, śmiesznie trójkątnej jak u kota i mógł stwierdzić z całą pewnością i ulgą, że są to na pewno włosy. Dziwnego koloru, ale jednak włosy. Po chwili Stworzenie odgarnęło je ruchem ręki, który go zafascynował - był inny od jego ruchów, bardziej płynny, miękki i może... Delikatniejszy. Ale jednocześnie energiczny i żywy. Zatem Stworzenie odgarnęło włosy z ciemnego czoła i otworzyło drugie oko. Wciąż nie mógł określić barwy tych lśniących tęczówek.

– Przepraszam za nazwanie Cię głupią.  
>– To powiesz, po co Ci ta krew?<p>

Usiadł obok Stworzenia i uśmiechnął się. To Stworzenie było na swój sposób interesujące i takie... Inne. I mógł mu ewentualnie opowiedzieć o swoich badaniach. Cóż, było jedyną osobą, która się tym zainteresowała. Nawet jeśli nie pojmie. Właściwie to szkoda. Miał nadzieję, że w końcu znalazł kogoś, kto go zrozumie. Cóż, nadzieja nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodziła. Chyba.

– Odkryłem, że nawet w pozostałościach dawno zaschniętej krwi wciąż są ślady reiatsu. Badam je, by... Wiesz w ogóle, co to reiatsu?

Stworzenie nagle szybkim, zwinnym ruchem wyprostowało się i usiało skrzyżnie naprzeciw niego, zaskakując go. Nie spodziewał się takiej szybkości. Głowę odchyliło do tyłu i wpatrywało niego jednym, lśniącym okiem. Chłopiec dostrzegał w nim iskierki złości.

– Oczywiście, że wiem, co to reiatsu. Każdy to wie  
>– Nie, nie każdy<br>– A ja Ci mówię, że każdy! Z resztą, po co Ci te badania? Czy ktoś inny już tego nie odkrył?  
>– Nie chcę opierać się na czyichś wynikach, chcę opierać się na swoich<p>

Mimo wszystko, coraz bardziej podobało mu się Stworzenie, nawet jeśli było inne niż wszystko, co do tej pory spotkał. Naprawdę fascynujące. Sprzeciwiało mu się, być może wiedząc, że mógłby je bez najmniejszego problemu zabić, ale przede wszystkim i co najważniejsze, rozumiało. Rozumiało, o czym mówi.

– Jak masz na imię?  
>– Po co Ci moje imię?<br>– Muszę jakoś do Ciebie mówić. Chyba że "Stworzenie" ci pasuje?

Zaśmiał się, gdy Stworzenie prychnęło gniewnie, a oczy zwęziło w ciasne szparki. Uznał to za ciekawy przejaw uczuć. On nigdy... No może rzadko pokazywał emocje. Bo i prawda, że nigdy za bardzo nie miał czego pokazywać. Strachu nie znał, bo czego miał się bać mały chłopiec, rozumem obejmujący więcej niż większość dorosłych razem wziętych i przewyższający ich mocą? Nigdy też nie płakał, nawet gdy dotkliwie stłukł kolano, ból był tylko ciekawym zjawiskiem, którego przyczyny szybko doszukał się w odpowiednich splotach nerwowych swego ciała. Po prostu... Zawsze uśmiechał się tylko. I jeszcze... Nudził się. O tak, to jedyne silniejsze odczucie, które ujawniał częstym ziewaniem. Więc nie, naprawdę nie okazywał uczuć, nigdy nikomu, choć doskonale je rozróżniał wśród innych, mowa ciała nie stanowiła dla niego żadnej zagadki. Zatem... strach?

Przyjrzał się Stworzeniu. Dostrzegał, że wyraźnie posmutniało, zawadiacki uśmiech zmalał. I ten nikły strach. Tylko nie wiedział przed czym. To dziwne Stworzenie jakoś nie kojarzyło mu się ze strachem, a już na pewno nie ze strachem przed nim. Wciąż bolały go plecy.

– Nie powiem ci jak się nazywam.  
>– Czemu?<br>– Bo chcę się z Tobą bawić. Jesteś jedynym dzieckiem w tym szarym miejscu.  
>– Nie jestem dzieckiem.<br>– Masz tyle lat, co ja. Wiem, kim jesteś i jak się nazywasz.  
>– A nie chcesz mi zdradzić swojego imienia?<br>– Chcę się bawić.  
>– Co według Ciebie ma jedno do drugiego?<br>– Shihouin Yoruichi.

Zapadła cisza, przerywana brzęczeniem muchy. Robiło się ciekawie i... Niebezpiecznie zarówno. Spojrzał na Stworzenie, intensywnie rozważając wszystko, pojął też jego smutek i strach. Nieznany mu strach przed samotnością. Uśmiechnął się. Tak, zdecydowanie to Stworzenie zasługiwało na jego uwagę. A zwłaszcza te oczy.

– Urahara Kisuke. No... To w co się bawimy?

Stworzenie rozjaśniło się i – bardzo dziwne – świat nagle wydał się mniej szarym.

o o o

Więc bawili się. Imiona nic tu nie zmieniły. Obyło się bez zamieszania, które wybuchnąć powinno, mieszając w ich krótkiej znajomości, co ze względu na owe nazwiska byłoby całkiem naturalne. Ironio, księżniczka i chłopiec z nieszlacheckiej rodziny. Coś jak... Przyjaciele. Udało im się zasypać przepaść między nim, nim na dobre powstała. Cóż, mieli szczęście. I bawili się w gry z zasadami tak prostymi, że aż śmiesznymi dla obojga. Ale przynajmniej zniknęła nuda, nie byli sami. I tak jakoś zleciały lata, zabawy zmieniły się w treningi, treningi w misje. I tylko jeden fakt pozostał takim samym. Cóż... Może trochę więcej faktów. Stworzenie rozumiało chłopca lepiej, niż ten początkowo sądził. Stworzenie wciąż wyglądało i zachowywało się jak kot. Czasami dosłownie. A chłopiec... Chłopiec nadal, mimo ogromnego wysiłku wyobraźni, nie mógł określić barwy jaskrawych tęczówek Stworzenia.

O ooo ooo ooo O

Lubię kolor twojej skóry, tak bardzo kontrastujący z moim. Jasny, blady. Zdecydowanie za mało czasu spędzasz na słońcu, na zbyt wiele godzin, zbyt wiele dni zaszywasz się w swoich laboratoriach, pochylony nad lejkami, probówkami i tym wszystkim, co tak pochłania twoją uwagę. A gdy wytykam Ci to w złości, uśmiechasz się tylko z politowaniem. No tak... Nie uznajesz pojęcia zazdrości. Powinnam się przyzwyczaić, ale... Jakoś nie mogę. Twoja obojętność doprowadza mnie do szału, zawsze wtedy znikam, uciekam od Ciebie. I wiem, że gdy znów wrócę, zastanę Cię w tym samym miejscu, w tej samej pozie. Rozpromienisz się i radośnie wykrzykniesz moje imię, aż mnie cholera weźmie, bo nie wiem, czy się cieszysz naprawdę, czy uważasz ten gest za odpowiedni. Tak... Jak ja lubię twoją karnację, tak ty lubisz robić wszystko odpowiednio. Co nie zmienia faktu, że nawet kiedy robisz coś właściwie, robisz to po swojemu. Ta twoja niezależność...

Zastanawiam się... Czekasz na mnie? Chociaż... Przecież nie musisz. Wszystko wiesz. Wiesz, że i tak wrócę. Ale chciałabym, żebyś jednak nie wiedział. Może okazałbyś jakieś zaangażowanie.

o o o

Nie lubię, gdy patrzysz mi w oczy. Gdy robisz to zbyt natarczywie. Ani gdy zamyślasz się, tak uraharsko i wzdychasz, nie znajdując odpowiedzi. Choć to ostatnie akurat mnie cieszy. I tak sobie myślę, czy wciąż szukasz tej barwy? Może zapomniałeś? Nie, ty nie zapominasz przecież. Albo łudzę się, że nie chcesz jej znaleźć. Aha, nadzieja matką głupich, zapewne.

Hej wiesz, boję się. Nie patrz w moje oczy. Boję się.

O ooo ooo ooo O

Chłopiec... Nie, nie, nie! Młody mężczyzna w czarnym kimonie szedł powoli korytarzem siedziby oddziału drugiego, postukując podeszwami gett w drewnianą podłogę. Nucił jakąś melodię, uśmiechając się. Czuł za sobą stłumione, ale nie wytłumione reiatsu małej Pszczoły, która skradała się za nim przez ostatnie kilka dni. Ziewnął rozbawiony. Ten ostry Trzmiel naprawdę umiał go rozbawić. Wszedł do głównego pomieszczenia, gdzie na wygodnym fotelu leżało, siedząc albo siedziało, leżąc w iście niekobiecej pozie rozleniwione Stworzenie, które wciąż nim było, ale było też inne. Stworzenie przeistoczyło się w kobietę. Cóż, z pewnością ładną kobietę. I na pewno też dziką. I szaloną. I ładną. I upierdliwą, czasami. I wciąż tak samo dziwną. I ładną. Nawet bardzo. I Stworzenie wciąż go rozumiało, za to on – co za utrapienie – nie mógł pojąć jej wcale. Spojrzał w jej oczy i poczuł dobrze znaną mu nutę frustracji. Za każdym razem, gdy już, już nabierał pewności, co do ich barwy, one wyglądały inaczej. Irytujące.

Po chwili do środka wpadł Trzmiel, jakby go osa użarła i krzyczał. Zabawne, z wnikliwych raportów dokładnie obrazował ostatnie dni młodego mężczyzny. Stworzenie śmiało się, Trzmiel krzyczał, tupał i rumienił się, a on udawał zażenowanego, mimo że w ogóle go to nie obchodziło. Chociaż nie... Trochę był tym rozbawiony. A nazwanie go wariatem nawet mu schlebiało. A kiedy tak patrzył na Stworzenie i Trzmiela, czuł takie dziwne ciepło... Tu, gdzieś na sercu. I widział jak bardzo Stworzenie kocha Trzmiela. I czuł się tak dziwnie, dziwnie. Bo przecież wiedział, że kwestią czasu było, gdy odejdzie od Stworzenia. I było mu jakoś spokojniej ze świadomością, że Trzmiel fruwa wokół swej Pani. Spokojniej, ale... Źle zarówno.

Tak, prawda całkowita, lepiej by Stworzenie nie zostało samo.

Lepiej, ale dla kogo?

o o o

– Dostałeś nominację.  
>– Czyżby?<br>– Zarekomendowałam cię do oddziału dwunastego. Nadasz się.  
>– Wiesz, tak sobie tu siedzę i rozmyślam... Nie powinnaś jej tak dokuczać.<br>– Przecież wie, że to tylko żarty.  
>– Nie powinnaś.<br>– Oho, obrońca się znalazł. Ona nie potrzebuje obrony, ma mnie.  
>– Racja, a ty masz ją.<br>– Wiesz, kiedy tak na mnie patrzysz, czuję się jak jeden z Twoich eksperymentów.  
>– Nie jesteś eksperymentem. Jesteś moim badaniem.<br>– Czyli, że co?  
>– Czy to pomieszczenie nie było większe?<br>– Jakbyś nie spostrzegł, to parę centymetrów Ci ostatnio przybyło. I nie myśl, że opuszczę temat.  
>– Jak znajdę odpowiedź, to sobie pójdę.<br>– Dokąd?  
>– Gdzieś na pewno. Kiedy dowiem się, co to za kolor...<br>– Nie machaj mi tą łapą przed oczami!  
>– Pójdę sobie.<br>– I co będzie potem?  
>– Będziesz miała Trzmiela.<br>– A ty?  
>– A ja... Ja będę miał odpowiedź.<br>– Sądzisz, że odejdziesz?  
>– Tak, tak właśnie.<br>– Zapomnij, nie wygrasz ze mną.  
>– Może. Więc zgodzę się. Jeśli chcesz. I Trzmiel będzie zadowolony.<br>– Przestań ją tak nazywać!  
>– Ona nazywa mnie wariatem.<br>– Kisuke... Nie czarujmy się, przecież nim jesteś.

o o o

– ...hara!

Coś dobijało się do jej drzwi. Coś, co z pewnością mocno od niej oberwie. Oj, nie lubi, gdy się ją budzi. Nie w TE dni. Nie w dzień, gdy wcześniejszą noc spędziła wśród przyjemnych oparów ulatujących z małych, białych butelek. Nie, gdy była na kacu. Przeklęła i kazała Cosiowi wynosić się w diabły. Rzuciła czymś, co miała pod ręką, a co ją niemiłosiernie uwierało, w przestrzeń i przykryła głowę poduszką. Ale Coś nie zrozumiał aluzji buta wylatującego przez okno i dalej walił w drzwi, krzycząc z przejęciem. Otworzyła oko zzieleniałe ze złości. Powoli, by nie nadwerężać ogłupiałego wzroku i słuchu, wstała, gniewnie prychając. Rozsunęła wściekle drzwi, a Coś, nie spodziewając się tego, runął na podłogę jej sypialni.

– Soifon... Czemu mnie budzisz?

Przyjrzała się leżącej dziewczynie. Trzmiel na dźwięk głosu Pani wstał, otrzepał się z kurzu, poprawił ręką granatowe włosy i wlepił w nią roziskrzone, brązowe ślepia.

– Urahara!  
>– Znowu Urahara? Co zrobił tym razem? Wysadził się w powietrze?<p>

Stworzenie oczywiście wiedziało, że Urahara w żadne powietrze się nie wysadził, ale soifoniasta mania na jego punkcie robiła się męcząca. Do tego była powodem jej pobudki. Więc tak, bardzo męcząca.

– Urahara! Kapitanowie, Centrala 46. Zdrada! Urahara...

Trzmiel bełkotał bez sensu, co miał w zwyczaju czynić, jeśli mówił o nielubianym rywalu. Ale kocio–wrażliwe uszy Stworzenia wychwyciły z tego bełkotu to, co umykało Trzmielowi. Stało się, jak przebiegły Kisuke przewidział.

– Soifon!

Tak, nie miała teraz czasu na radosne brzęczenie Trzmiela. I pomyślała, że za chwilę ta radość zniknie, ale nie miała czasu. Nie mogła się wahać. Nie w tamtym momencie. Musiała coś wybrać. Miała nadzieję, że wybierze trafnie, a właściwie miała nadzieję, że Trzmiel kiedyś zrozumie, bo przecież powiedzieć jej nie mogła. Nigdy. Wciągnąć w to Trzmiela nie mogła. Nie chciała i nie miała takiego zamiaru.

– Soifon, zostań tu!

I Trzmiel został, wierny, czekający. Taki ufny, ufny. Cholera, nie mogła się wahać. Urahara! Ale oczy Trzmiela takie ufne, ufne i... Szczęśliwe. Urahara. Musiała wybrać. Trzmiel jest mądry, Trzmiel pojmie, zrozumie. Nie mogła się wahać. Urahara!

O ooo ooo ooo O

Rację. Masz całkowitą rację. Wszyscy są tacy przewidywalni. Wiem, jak zareagują w każdej sytuacji, co powiedzą. Jak łatwo można nimi manipulować. Igrać z zaufaniem i naiwnością. Są pionkami na mojej szachownicy. Tak, przewidziałem wszystko. Słusznie uważasz, że mam obmyślonych kilka następnych posunięć. Wiesz, że lubię być przygotowany, punktualny i dokładny. Może nie zawsze, ale jednak. Nie cierpię improwizacji, takich jak nasza ucieczka. Więc powiedz mi, skąd ta cholerna satysfakcja i radość? Skąd, dlaczego lubię to życie w zapomnianym miejscu, w niby żywym świecie, a przecież on nie różni się niczym od naszego. Cóż, może tylko jego mieszkańcy wydają się słabsi, bardziej krusi; jak łatwo zgasić ich życie. Co chwilę ktoś tu umiera, ktoś ginie. Co za chory świat... Więc skąd w tym wszystkim radość? Skąd ją czerpiemy? Czy możesz mi dać odpowiedź, której sam nie mogę znaleźć? Co za frustracja. To niemożliwe, to irytujące.

Masz całkowitą rację, nie mogę Cię pokonać. Na razie.

o o o

Spokojnie. Opanuj swoje myśli. Spokojnie. Pohamuj swoje ręce. Spokojnie. Taka gorączkowość nie pasuje do Ciebie. Nie ucieknę. Nawet jeśli, i tak wrócę. Więc uspokój się. Twoje serce bije za szybko. Co się dzieje? Skąd w Tobie ten niepokój? Nigdy nie pochłaniałeś mnie tak... Namiętnie. Jakby jutro miało nie nadejść. Jakby dzisiaj miało być końcem. Niemożliwe przecież. Nikt nas nie znajdzie. Sam o to zadbałeś, a ja Ci ufam. Choć może nie powinnam. Zwolnij. Trzymasz mnie w ramionach. Nie mamy dokąd się śpieszyć, prawda? Ale jeśli... Złap mnie. Wzdychanie nic Ci nie pomoże. Lubię się z Tobą droczyć. Złap mnie. Nie pozwól mi uciec. Nie pozwól, by Ci mnie odebrano. Właśnie tak, twoje ręce, twoje blade ręce na mojej ciemnej, rozpalonej skórze. Dokładnie tak być powinno. Ten taniec będzie trwać wiecznie. Prawda?

O ooo ooo ooo O

– Żałowałaś kiedyś?  
>– Czego znowu?<br>– Wydajesz się szczęśliwa, gdy wracasz od Trzmiela.  
>– To był mój wybór.<br>– Nie zaprzeczam temu, pytam czy żałowałaś.  
>– Jakbyś nie znał odpowiedzi.<br>– Kochasz Trzmiela.  
>– To Cie... Kretyn! Nie znasz się na kobietach. W ogóle!<br>– Tak, idź sobie, idź. Cóż... Chyba rzeczywiście nie znam się na Tobie. Męczące...

o o o

– Kisuke...  
>– Już wróciłaś?<br>– Gdyby to się wydarzyło rok, dziesięć lat później, a może następnego dnia... Mogłabym nie móc dokonać wyboru. Gdyby wszyscy zginęli... Wtedy bym żałowała. Tylko wtedy.  
>– Ratowałaś nasze życia.<br>– Ratowałam Twoje życie, kretynie!  
>– Ach tak... Wiesz, to dobrze, bo życie naukowca jest piękne.<br>– Co?  
>– Możemy ciągle zadawać pytania i szukać na nie odpowiedzi.<br>– Do czego zmierzasz?  
>– Już wiem, co to za kolor.<br>– A więc... Co teraz będzie?  
>– Cóż... Napijmy się herbaty, a potem... Potem poszukamy następnego pytania.<p>

o o o

Wiem. Właściwie to wiedziałem od dawna. Odpowiedź była tu cały czas. Wiesz, masz piękne oczy. Błyszczą, rozjaśniają smutki. Przyciągają, elektryzują. Niepojęte. Pokazują mi to, co było kiedyś dla mnie niedostępne. Masz piękne oczy. I ten kolor. Koci kolor. Yoruichi'owy kolor. Ale nie on jest odpowiedzią. Właściwie... Nigdy nią nie był. A to, czego tak długo szukałem... Już wiem, choć nadal nie do końca pojmuję. To takie denerwujące. Ale nie martw się, przecież masz rację, prawda? Ale kiedyś Cię rozgryzę, cudaczne Stworzenie. Kiedyś zrozumiem to wszystko. Ale nie martw się. Bo jesteś dla mnie jak czekolada, na którą mam uczulenie, a którą uwielbiam. Jak narkotyk niedostępna i równie mocno uzależniająca. Moja własna heroina. Zmieszałaś mój umysł, przesłaniając odpowiedź. Ale kiedyś zrozumiem, pojmę, czym jest ta cała miłość, a wtedy... Cóż, obudzę się koło Ciebie i napiję herbaty jak każdego dnia od wielu już lat. Zabawne. Naprawdę przegrałem z Tobą Shihouin Yoruichi, przegrałem z Tobą cudaczne Stworzenie. Od samego początku miałaś rację.


End file.
